


Spectator

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Man Service [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Sparring with each of the four Dragon Knights was nothing new to you. However, your evening takes quite the turn thanks to the mischievous ways of the voyeur gazing from the comfort of the clouds.





	Spectator

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO usually I wait until whatever Tumblr request event I'm holding is finished up, but today shall be an exception with ALL THAT'S CURRENTLY GOING ON WITH GBF THIS WEEK, BOTH IN-GAME AND THE M E R C H
> 
> Also I realize this is my first GBF-centric one-shot on AO3, which goes to show how much I still need to crosspost over here from my Tumblr @.@
> 
> That aside, please enjoy~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous asked: Ravioli ravioli let us lewd all the dragon knights while belial watches and fap away in the distance-violi_

A bit of teasing never harmed anyone.

Or so Belial wholeheartedly believed.

You, the captain of the Grandcypher, was his favorite person to toy with, if just because of the utterly  _adorable_ reactions you would express upon being caught up in one of his schemes. Though, what made this particular little prank different from the rest was that a few others–namely the four who composed the most powerful quartet of Feendrache’s knights–somehow managed to get swept up in the chaos.

Leave it to their charitable and kind captain to innocently offer the four some elixirs right before engaging in a late-night sparring session out upon the deck of the Grandcypher, squeezing in one last practice round before you all anticipated your imminent vacation at Auguste Isles.

If only you caught on to and realized the newfound cinnamon additive that was laced into your drink.

Now, rather than facing off against each of the knights one-on-one, you–now stricken by an overwhelming heat–were swamped by all under a far different context.

And Belial had a special view to the spectacle he arranged, reclining comfortably back upon a cloud, the zipper to his onyx leather pants unbuttoned, the long and thick girth of his cock erect and throbbing within the grasp of his fist.

The contrast he was witnessing was simply just so delectable.

Keeping you anchored down to his chest was none other than Lancelot. Loyal to a fault, his diligence and determination made him ideal for leadership. However, country and comrade was in the furthest part of his thoughts. Flesh enflamed and mind clouded, he groaned and cried out your name while continued to thrust up into your core with vigorous desperation.

At the same time, it seemed fitting that Lancelot’s former mentor was rendered to a similar state. A man who carried himself by his sword and honor, Siegfried could always be depended upon for when trouble arose. And yet, the fabled hero of Feendrache now looked to be a man possessed while he hammered his cock into your ass from behind.

His actions were amusing, as he was the one who resisted the effects of the aphrodisiac the longest, only breaking once you latched onto his arm, your face flushed as you pleaded for him to help ease the smoldering heat that enveloped your body.

By comparison, the first of the four to succumb to the tampered elixir was Vane. The most boisterous and earnest of them all, what he lacked in smarts was made up by heart. Though a powerhouse of a man, he usually treated and handled you delicately, even while respecting you as his captain. And yet, he could not control his newfound urges one bit, as shown by the streams of cum that was smeared over your face and breasts. By the way he was panting and whining while he continued to push the fat girth of his dick in and out of your mouth, you were due for another sticky release.

In turn, the haughty noble who was impatiently waiting for his turn remained by your side. Claiming your wrist in a tight grip, a flushed Percival continued to guide your hand along the long length of his cock. But even though he was in control of the pace, his pride was but a second thought while he sought to relieve his urges as he craved the soft touch of your palms. Dragged down to act on primal instinct rather than his esteemed upbringing, he hissed out his desired intent on making you his.

And then there was you, sweetest captain and star of this sordid presentation.

You just looked so  _elated_  with pleasure, caring little about expressing your greedy desire to be fucked and claimed by all four of them. Your mouth and legs were parted eagerly to receive, the lick of your tongue and the roll of your hips as encouragement to all.

The most delighted of shivers rolling along his spine, Belial smirked with anticipation while quickening the tempo of his shifting wrist.

Contrary to whatever you thought, your training session was not productivity lost. The four were just preparing you for when  _he_  would come down to swoop you away for a true spar.


End file.
